Mother May I?
by TheChucklevoodooPrince
Summary: She's delicate and sweet. He's rude and a monster. But what happens when she falls into his arms? Will she teach him to love and care or will she forever be his slave?
1. Chapter 1

Dolorosa's POV

Her chain was jerked roughly in the blueblood's hands. The palace she was brought in was enormous, but inside her mind she know who lived her. She was pulled into the large throne room, the blueblood left her standing in front of the gigantic indigoblood. Dolorosa stood tall, straightening her posture. The Indigoblood had a slow, devilish smile pull on his face. The greasepaint moved with his dark smile; shivers rolled down her spine but she didn't allow the giant troll to see her fear. "Mother Rosa..." He growled out. Tears threatened to fall from her sadden eyes. Mother Rosa was what her percious Signless called her. Those sweet trolls she watched throughout the rebellion...all of them called her Mother Rosa. Her heart ached and her hand retreated to the sensation. He chuckled and rose from his throne and walked over. His claw touched her chin, lifting her head up. "I know what you're feeling...sadness, depression, loneliness, hatred." She shot back.  
"I feel many things! But nonetheless I reassure you is hatred. Yes, you have taken my child! Yes, you stood there and watched Darkleer take his life! Forcing me to hear his final words! But I will not forget what he said...I forgive you because you know not of love, Highblood. I forgive because my child would have wanted me too." She said with honesty. Highblood froze momentarily before hoisting Dolorosa onto his shoulder. She gasped and clutched onto the fabric. He strode up the stairs and into the bedroom block, setting her on her own throne of pillows. Dolorosa looked up to him, he purred roughly as her hand stroked his cheek. "May I brush your hair?" She asked calmly. He nodded and unshackled her wrists, kissing the slight bruises on them. "That damn blueblood damaged you, I shall repay the favor." He growled out. Dolorosa shook her hand and touched his cheek. "It is alright. I'm far more comfortable here than in the prison block." That was the honest to Gog truth. The prison block ,with the multiple lowbloods, frightened her to her very core. They grabbed her clothing and tried ripping it and snagging it. The Highblood noticed her spacing out, growling deeply to get attention. She jumped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, please, retrieve your brush so I may brush your hair." She replied gently. The hulking figure left the block and into another. She touched the fine fabric of the cushions. Was he expecting her? Once he returned and sat in front of her, back facing Dolorosa; this silver brush looked as if it had never been used once! She touched the embellishments on the back before brushing the messy hair. After awhile, the Highblood's gentle gruff purrs turned into a loud rumbled but happy rumbled. She smiled then noticed the tears here and there on his clothing. "Your clothing is ripped to shreds." She said with utter anguish. Dolorosa couldn't stand ripped fabrics, her urge for sewing had always been a passion. He glanced down to his attire. "So they are.." He mumbled. "Why are you interested, Dolorosa?" She hesitated before giving a soft smile as she brushed. "I love to sew. It's my passion." He grunted in agreement. She finished trying to tame the wild hair after three hours of relentless brushing. "I shall send someone to gather all the colors possible." He rose to his feet, helping her up. "For now, you may wash up in the bathroom block. Dedric will help you." He left her standing there. Dedric? A small oliveblood came in, she smiled and bowed. Oh...Dedric was a female, thank Gog. "This way, Mistress." She said hesitantly, opening a large double door. She turned on the warm water to fill up the enormous bath. Oils of sweet scented flowers were added, Dedric pointed to her clothing. Dolorosa nodded and said in return. "I can bathe myself. Thank you, Dear." Dedric nodded, curtseying then excusing herself. 'Mistress?' Dolorosa thought as she undressed herself from her garments. She stepped into warm water, relaxing in the milky foggy water, the scent of flowers masked all the scent of past prison blocks. She rested her head back and closed her eyes gently...

"Mistress?" Dedric pried her from her distant nap. "Please, just call me, Mother Rosa." Dolorosa complied sweetly, rising from the water. Dedric gave her a soft towel to wrap herself in. Dolorosa stepped into the main bedroom block. "The Master will not be sleeping with you tonight. He's hunting, those last at least a few days." No Highblood? She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have to do another three hours on his hair." She was astonished at the attire laid out for her. A long silken jade colored dress. "Oh my..." Dedric held it out. "The Master had this made for you in due time. The servants have made you an entire wardrobe." Dolorosa dropped the towel and slipped on the soft dress. Dedric smiled. "Goodnight, Mis–Mother Rosa." She left, shutting the doors. Dolorosa examined the room. It was Highblood's bed chamber. It had a large bed, no recuperacoon. Of course not, he was far too large. The bed had long drapes, a deep purple and see through, on each side of the frame. There was the pillows she was sat on, then there was a vanity with jars of white greasepaint on it, a club (three actually, all with different type spikes. Probably for different ways of torture or death) laid against the wall. A skull of a barkbeast hanging proudly and a rug made of pelt from possibly a Lusus. Dolorosa went to her pile of pillows and laid there. She thought of the child she raised, tears festering in her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep, wanting to hold that warm child once more...


	2. Chapter 2

Dolorosa's POV

She felt herself get lifted from the pillows. Her eyes fluttered open to the see the hulking chest of The Highblood. He laid her down on the soft bed and left into the bathroom block. Her body sunk into the soft fabric, she tried to look around. Her eyes, half lidded, couldn't focus on anything, but she could hear water running. She rested her head back and fell asleep once more.

A few hours later, she woke up on the chest again. This time, shirtless and the Monster it belonged to was sleeping. She rose and fell with each breath he took in; her fingers grazed the scars along his chest. He purred from the softness of her hand grazing his skin. Dolorosa shifted lightly and rested her head against his chest. His heart was thunderous and fast, his breathing was subtle and long, his purrs rattled his chest. She relaxed upon him, seeing the still damp hair forming in wisps along his shoulders. She turned her attention to the face without thick greasepaint. There was light scars, one cutting through his brow vertically but stopping right above his eye. Dolorosa touched his cheek, causing the sleeping troll to wake up. He reached up and touched her hand. "What is it, Dolorosa?" He asked firmly. She studied him. "It's nothing. I was just getting to look at you under the makeup." She replied softly. He clicked his tongue before resting his eyes again. He wasn't a monster as much as he was a lover. But even though he acted sweet towards her, she knew others wouldn't see this side to him like her. It was the face of anger and subjugation for them, the club which put fear into their hearts...she shuddered. She only hoped to change him, finish what her sweet Signless hoped to start and conquer; there it was, that deep full ache in her heart. The memory of holding the sweet wriggler close and cooing him. It hurt to think of that sweet smile, those deep grey flaked with candy red eyes. A soft cry escaped her lips. Highblood launched himself up and eyed his Dolorosa. "What's the matter?" He coaxed. She looked at him with jade tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's nothing." Her reply was shaken. "Tell me."  
"I—I thought of my sweet Signless." He tensed, then pulled her close to his chest. Dolorosa started crying heavily, wishing for her sweet child...


	3. Chapter 3

One...two...three heartbeats with the each breath she took in. "What are your...Messiahs?" she asked quietly. Highblood's eyebrow perked up. He started simply enough on what and who they were. Why the Subjuggaltor race lived by "The Church". Everything he was taught came from his fore fathers. Words and ideas were stuffed down his throat, he wasn't allowed to believe what others had. His Messiahs were his and they stayed as that. Dolorosa frowned and closed her eyes. This was the reason he didn't listen to her child, this was why he stayed with the Condesce. She ruled his judgements. He had NO word only among his people did his thundering words. He laid up, placing her on the soft bed. "I will be back soon, Mother Rosa." he said calmly, leaving. She stood and pulled the loose jade strap back on her shoulder. She walked to the vanity before hearing a slam and loud shout. ")(IG)(BLOOD! GET YOUR GLUBBIN' FAT ASS DOWN )(ERE NOW!" oh no...not _her_. There was a loud growl and thundering stomping feet. Dolorosa peeked her head out the large door. Dedric hurried her back in. "Mother Rosa, please stay in." She backed up as the small oliveblood pushed her in. There was an argument, throwing of objects, and finally a slam of a door. Highblood stormed in, Dedric bowed and fled Mother Rosa's side. Highblood seethed, indigo rolling down his cut cheek. Dolorosa ran to his side, reaching up and tried to inspect it; he hissed loudly and flinched. Dolorosa's hand didn't falter and raised up more. She touched his indigo blood and quickly went to the bathroom block. She retrieved a cloth and dampened it. She came back and slowly cleansed his wound. He snapped his head away, glaring at her with hatred. She sighed and quickly cleansed it. "She cut you deeply." Dolorosa replied gently.  
"Nothing more paint won't motherfucking fix." he sneered back. She placed her hands on her hips.  
"Let me stitch it up."  
"Never."  
"Yes, Fenrir."  
"NO! AND DO NOT MOTHERFUCKING CALL ME BY THAT!" he stormed out and slammed the door aggressively. Oh dear...


	4. Chapter 4

he paced quietly before walking into the abultion trap. He laid in the tub, soaking in steaming hot water. His face rid of greasepaint, the deep scars decorated his body and his face. Fenrir still maintained his beauty with the scars, his deep grey eyes locked onto her. Rosa tensed lightly and examined his grey eyes flaked with indigo. She walked calmly to him, dropping her jade silken dress from her hourglass shaped body. His eyes searched her slowly, taking in everything. She climbed in, laying on top of his chest, kissing his neck. A low purr erupted up his throat and out his lips. Her sharp canines grazed his skin, small droplets of indigo raised up. She lapped them slowly, he groaned and leaned back his head. Rosa listened to his purrs as her tongue dragged across his skin. The water draped across them as he lowered down into the water ever so much more. He pulled her off slightly, kissing her gently. Her eyes slowly drifted close, feeling him lift his lips away, and going to her neck. His lips kissed it gently, they danced back and forth from her neck to her shoulder. Fenrir held her close, unsheathing his bulge.

~Let's skip, hm? I'm tired and ill so bite me if you wanted this sex scene!~

Rosa felt him dry her off, carrying her to the giant bed waiting. She felt the soft blanket touch her back, so sore. Fenrir covered her, soon leaving after he dressed himself and grabbed his clubs. Right, it was the Subjuggaltor day of the hunt. He won't be home for a few days, and she'll be alone until he comes home. Wonderful, he just pailed her and left. She huffed and opened her eyes; Rosa laid up and adjusted her rumplespheres, oh how raw he made them. She bit her lip and whimpered. "Ow.." she whined out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dolorosa raised herself up from the large bed. She whimpered at the twinge of pain that escalated through her. His bite marks lurked on every part of her body. Her hand rested only for a second on her stomach, she sighed as she touched the sticky indigo substance. 'Another bath...' She stood and walked into the Abultion trap, turning on the water. She stepped into the slow rising water, before sitting down; he's not here...she could escape before he came back. Would it be wrong? Maybe...but she felt like she was deeply in love with him. Dolorosa sighed and turned off the water, sinking into the water and cleansing herself.

-Making up for previous chapter-  
Fenrir's POV

The blood of the Rustblood before him splattered across his face. His wicked grin only stretched further across his face as the other Subjugglators cried out in triumph. With a quick thrust, skin tore and bones snapped. Fenrir held the held of the rustblood in his hands. He let out a loud howl, the others joining in. He tossed it to a young Subbjaltor, who stuffed it in a bag. His own heir stood by his side. Yes, his heir to his throne and title. "Kurloz, do you see the importance of this?" Fenrir said gruffly. Kurloz looked at him, he was still 3 sweeps old, but a Subjuggaltor needs to learn young. "I...I...don't know." He mumbled. Fenrir handed him a smaller club. "Go. Go and slaughter me a Lusus and bring me the wriggler that is protected in its coils." Kurloz slowly took it and swallowed hard. He nodded to his father and left to do his will. Two older Subjuggaltors followed him, while the rest went on a rampage, slaughtering the village. He gathered the blood of his victims as each one was brought to their knees and beheaded. It made him...feel...well it made pleasure throb deep into his bulge. Feeling his victims go limp and their blood splatter onto him made his heart pound. He's make paint and paint the walls, then possibly Rosa's face with the colorful rainbow he gathered. He chuckled grimly and went on to cull more trolls.


	6. Carry On My Wayward Son

The small troll came to him, bluish blood splatter across his paint covered face. It brought a crooked smile to Fenrir's face. Kurloz dropped the head of the large lusus. "Ho, ambitious are we? You got a spider's head, now where the grub." He said calmly. Kurloz uncovered the small blueblooded grub, it shook. It was just a hatchling, nothing more and to Fenrir, nothing less. He took it from the small hand of his son. "Watch and learn, Wriggler." he set it down and stomped it. Kurloz flinched and shook violently as he stared in fear. The others around them chuckled and cackled darkly. Fenrir leaned down to his offspring's height. "How do you feel?" he asked grimly. Kurloz looked at him with two large grey orbs of fear. "Never mind, its written on your face." he stood straight. He hoisted the small troll on his forearm. "Finish up here." he left and the others went berserk. Fenrir walked through the dark cold night, listening to the sobs that echoed from his heir. Had he done wrong? No, learning comes with a price and that is that. Fenrir knows what he has to do if he wanted this small, weak little one to be like him. He had to become like him, or else he would be a disgrace to himself and race. He walked through those large doors and saw Dolorosa. She pulled her towel closer around her body. "You're home early, Fenrir." she said in a voice that rang like bells. He swayed on the decision of what to tell her.  
"Yes, Kurloz couldn't take his lesson and so I've returned earlier than usual." he had forgotten about the blood he had collected for her and his walls. He'd turn it into paint soon, but now he turned his attention to the small troll on his shoulder; Fenrir set him down gingerly. Kurloz stammered, wiping his nose. Fenrir placed his lips on Kurloz's forehead, getting a purr in return. "I am proud of you, Child. You brought the head of a dangerous lusus. That's all that matters." Kurloz smiled, hugging his neck.  
"I love you." silent but audible the words came from his mouth. It was the first time that he had heard the Child speak to him since he had arrived from the caverns. Fenrir didn't want a lusus to touch this wriggler, so he demanded a Jadeblood to give him the grub. But he'd use a blueblood to make him forget Fenrir and everything, except his ways and the memory of a great lusus teaching him. Kurloz ran upstairs. "You are covered in blood! Bathtime!" Dolorosa chased after him. Fenrir chuckled and walked to the Nutrition block. He stopped as he saw long black hair and a golden trident. He sighed and looked at her. "S)(-Ello, Big Buoy." Condesce said with a fixated smirk perked on her fuchsia lips...


End file.
